


A Right Royal Scandal

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler doesn't blackmail people, it's bad for business.</p><p>Morgause, on the other hand, can blackmail the prince of England if she sees fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Right Royal Scandal

Morgause flinches as the hot wax splashes onto her shoulder.

"I saw your photograph in the newspaper," says Irene. 

There's another splash of wax, and another delicious flinch.

" _Everyone_ has seen that photograph."

*

Despite the fact that Morgause is paying Irene Adler an exorbitant sum of money to punish her for her part in the current scandal, it wasn't actually entirely her fault. 

It was Morgana who had dragged her along to that party thrown by one of her vapid socialite friends, and it had been Morgana's idea that they should make their own entertainment once she'd come to agree with Morgause's assessment that the right honorable lady Vivian really was as vapid and pointless as she seemed.

Also, Vivian should really have employed some better security to keep the paparazzi at bay.

So now there's a photograph of Morgause kissing the King of England's daughter splashed across the front page of every tabloid in the land.

Actually, it's lucky that the camera angle and the height of the balcony wall blocked the view of Morgause's hand, so it looks like _all_ they're doing is kissing. 

*

"Princess Morgana, is that a fact?" Irene asks, the riding crop tracing the curve of Morgause's spine.

"I was thinking of referring her to you, actually."

The crop cracks across Morgause's backside. "Shall I spank her for getting you into trouble with the press?"

"I was thinking more that you could give her some lessons."

"What manner of lesson did you have in mind?" 

There's another strike of the crop.

"Where you are a professional, Irene, Morgana is merely an enthusiastic amateur."

*

Morgause thinks that Morgana probably would benefit from a few hours of Irene's tender mercies, but Morgana has spent too long being controlled by her father, being told what to do and say and wear by various royal minions to ever properly enjoy subbing. 

*

Morgana does seem to get a lot out of her time with Irene though; for one thing she learns that sometimes less is more, not everything has to be whips and chains, not all the time anyway. 

*

At first, Morgana delights in the scandal. Well, mostly she delights in the way Uther looks pale and stricken, and takes to leaving any room Morgana enters.

But then it carries on for weeks and months, and Morgause's assurances that soon it'll be so much fish and chip wrapping fall on deaf ears.

Morgause only takes _Le Monde_ and has only recently become acquainted with the contents of the _Daily Mail_ , but, God, she could throttle every last person who works there.

"Why won't they just fuck off and leave me alone?!" Morgana demands scrunching up another newspaper and hurling it across the room.

*

Morgause calls Irene Adler.

"I need a favour. There's a man, I need you to find out what he likes."

"I make it a rule never to turn down free money."

*

Irene Adler doesn't blackmail people. It's bad for business, she says.

That doesn't mean Morgause can't.

Prince Arthur blanches when Morgause shows him the picture. "How did you get this?"

The photograph didn't come from Irene, and in fact she'll probably be furious with Morgause for compromising her reputation for discretion - it could make for a delightfully uncomfortable appointment next week. 

Morgause had learned her lesson from Vivian's party well, a sneaky photographer with a long lens camera can find out all manner of fascinting things.

"No one will print this," says Arthur. "Merlin will see that they don't."

"I don't care how much of a PR wizard Merlin is," says Morgause. "Do you really imagine that there's a newspaper editor in the land who'll pass up a photograph of the noble, upstanding, royal pin-up Prince Arthur Pendragon with a ball-gag in his mouth and a butt-plug between his thighs?"

*

The royal family has lost a lot of their clout; a shame, really, as Morgause might enjoy an execution or two. 

But they are not, as yet, entirely toothless, and all of a sudden royal sex scandals are no longer the flavour of the month with the British press.

It's also suggested that Princess Morgana take an extended holiday to the new world, and that her... _person_ accompany her.


End file.
